


Blowing a cherry tasting motherfucker-

by shoxkaa



Category: Ghost Club
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Other, SUCK - Freeform, WTF, glock glock 3000, hand over your eyesight, walked in at the wrong time-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoxkaa/pseuds/shoxkaa
Summary: HFGJHJHJHHJGJH I SWEAR TO SATAN MARSHALL-basically imagine giving Brandon that glock glock 3000 and at the end you say "mmmm tastes like cherries :)"torri if you see this, it's all Marshall's fault :(
Relationships: Brandon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Blowing a cherry tasting motherfucker-

**Author's Note:**

> idk you're both the same age and either horny or high af  
> oh and it's gender neutral :)

(Y/N) was dragging Brandon's only arm as they ran down a flight of stairs. They shoved the poor redhead into an empty room, the unused band room, before closing the door. Brandon just looked at (Y/N) as if they were out of their mind, "What the hell are you doing, you horny piece of shit?"

"Oh nothing, you're one of my best friends and lately, you've been awfully stressed." (Y/N) said, walking towards the one armed boy that was walking away from them. 

"(Y/N), you're not yourself when you're hunger, here, have a snickers." Brandon threw the snickers bar at the horny bitch that was approaching him. "Oh, but Brandon, I"M ONLY HUNGRY FOR YOUIJHJBK-"

(Y/N) jumped at Brandon, as he screeched, pinning him to the ground. "Brandon~"

"THIS IS ILLEGAL"

"WE'RE THE SAME AGE, DUDE"

"CONSENT IS VITAL! NICE NON-HORNY PEOPLE GET- (Y/N)!!" Brandon bit his lip as said person started petting his clothed wee wee. 

"For someone like you, it feels lar-"

"STOP COMPLIMENTING MY DICK, (Y/N)." He shouted. Lord Torriku looked through the window before walking away, wishing he hadn't seen such impurities. Brandon pushed (Y/N) off him and stood up, looking at the dumbass that was on the floor.

(Y/N) sat up and started begging. "Brandon, please- give me one drop of dic-!" *INSERT DRAMATIC CHOKING*

They looked up, surprised to see Brandon's crouch in front of their face. "shut up, you're going to get us in trouble for skipping class, again."

(Y/N) nodded as they unzipped Brandon's pants (KILLMENOW-) and pulled down his ruby red boxers. They grabbed his wee wee, like (Y/N) had said, "it feels large" for someone his age, and licked the tip. (Y/N) then pushed about half of the pp into their mouth. Brandon groaned, the sudden wetness catching his pp off guard. (Y/N)'s head bobbing up and down, sucking and gurgling (idk at this point). Brandon started moaning as (Y/N) started going faster, "(Y/N)- FUCK-"

(i crave death :))

His baby juice squirting all over (Y/N)'s face and opened mouth. (Y/N) proceeded to lick their lips and swallow the ajadhkCUM they collected in their mouth. "MMMMM~ tastes like cherries." (Y/N) purred. "Oh? It does? How about anoth-"

"YO BRANDON, (Y/N)! THE TEACHER WAS LOO- OH MY GHOSTS-" Cody walked in before walking out immediately.

"What did you see, Cody?" Mikey asked, concerned about why his buddy looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"The most horrifying crap." Cody told him, walking away. "Wait what do you mean by that?!" Mikey ran after him.


End file.
